A computer system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs), among a wide range of users.
In some cases, one or more of the computing hardware devices collects information pertaining to an entity associated with the system that is not explicitly linked to the entity. Moreover, the collected activities may relate to activities, but in an unorganized and unintelligible fashion. Evaluating entity activities would often require a large resource cost with difficult to understand results.